Sasuke Mírame
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke... un encuentro de miradas... y él sería suyo por siempre O hasta que el hechizo termine... ¿Termina el hechizo? Cap. 002 on-line.
1. Maldito

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y cía. pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**, la idea del fict pertenece a mi cabeza. _«S pertenece a S»_ xD

Este fict originalmente iba a ser para Takeru Takaishi, luego lo reesctructuré para Harry Potter, pero habían ideas que no terminaban de encajar. Revisando mis proyectos, me di cuenta que encaja perfectamente para Sasuke Uchiha. _Pobrecito._

Las referencias de un trío de personajes no tienen relación alguna con este fict, solamente es por darle origen, no hay un crossover completo ni nada por el estilo. Incluso el título es idéntico a uno de los OVAs pero la trama no tiene relación alguna.

¿Spoilers? Nah! Estoy con la cabeza enredada con ellos, así que paso. Digamos que Sasuke arregló _sus asuntos_ y volvió a Konoha (Tiene muchos asuntos pendientes - risa maquiavélica -) su equipo Taka/Hebi le siguió, cada quien por sus propios intereses. Y quien quiera meterse con el sobreviviente Uchiha, que se atenga a las consecuencias xDD

* * *

**Proyecto: Sasuke, mírame**

**Capítulo 001: Maldito

* * *

  
**

Día común y corriente en la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.

Suigetsu estaba hecho un charco en el piso, dejando el sonido de su carcajada resonara por los alrededores, mientras una pelirroja, causante de más conflictos de lo que quería admitir, aprisionaba los puños hasta que las venas le brotaran.

Karin bufó fastidiada, intentando controlarse por enésima vez en aquel día. Si fuese un poco menos orgullosa bien pudo ir hacia el Jōnin que llevaba medio rostro cubierto y el cabello encrespado (quien no despegaba la mirada de su libro) y seguramente él le hubiese respondido que el «No» a secas del de cabello negro no es dedicado con exclusividad a ella.

Todas las chicas de Konoha podían dar fe de ello.

Pero la pelirroja no se atrevía a indagar en voz alta sus inquietudes, y tenía que soportar las burlas del _otro_ de pelo blanco (quizá por el color de cabello, ella no se acercaba a Kakashi), o _al menos intentaba_ soportar el sarcasmo y la risita jocosa e irritante de Suigetsu.

Para cuando Karin logró controlar su mal carácter, Sasuke estaba siendo arrastrado por una atrevida rubia hacia quien-sabe-dónde. La irritación en la pelirroja no le dejó ver que Uchiha le dedicaba una mirada asesina y que intentaba soltarse por todos los medios.

- Sasuke-_kun_, siempre tan atento - Ino expresó con toda la fuerza que le permitieron sus pulmones, lo cual era bastante para tratar de dejar al mencionado sordo. El aludido gruñó fastidiado en respuesta, sacudiendo nuevamente su brazo del de Ino. Sasuke murmuró algo y la rubia atinó a reírse con ganas, provocando otro bufido marca Uchiha.

Impasible a poca distancia, y concentrado en uno de sus pergaminos, Sai sonreía como siempre, tan indescifrablemente, mientras realizaba rápidas anotaciones en sus dibujos.

Kakashi Hatake murmuró _«Falta medio día más»_ cuando la pareja pasó cerca de él, provocando que Sasuke soltara el aire por medio de los apretados dientes.

-¡Hey! ¡Teme! - gritó a la distancia el rubio Uzumaki.

Sasuke atinó a rodar los ojos, sin poder imaginarse qué era lo que estaba pasando por la mente del dobe. Los de cabello dorado simplemente le sacan de casillas, y coincidencia o no, los ojos eran azules.

-Hn.

-Prometiste pagarme el ramen del día de hoy. - Naruto completó su oración al estar cerca de su mejor amigo.

_«No le mates antes de tiempo... Se _supone_ que es tu amigo...»_

-Mogollón de cerdo a la barbacoa y mínimo cinco porciones.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, en su ya acostumbrada forma de responderle sin palabras. Un claro _«Abusivo»_ pasó por su mente.

-S..Sí... Lo recuerdo - respondió finalmente Sasuke sin siquiera soltar la presión en sus dientes. _«Debo conseguirme otro mejor amigo»_

-Ne, Naruto - protestó Ino con su mejor mirada asesina -Ayer también fue lo mismo, y el día anterior, y el anterior a ese... ¡Qué has hecho por Sasuke-kun para que él te pague con ramen de por vida?

Por unos instantes el silencio reinó en un alrededor de dos metros a la redonda.

-Es que soy increíble, 'ttebayo.

Ino sacudió la cabeza ante tal respuesta. Naruto se llevó los brazos detrás de su nuca dorada mientras su amplia sonrisa zorruna hacía aparición.

- Usuratonkachi - Sasuke intentó sonar más indiferente, pero Naruto se gana con suma facilidad su irritación. - Cuatro horas.

El rubio exasperante soltó una carcajada descarada.

-Son seis y no comas ansias. Comeré ramen, **_mucho_** ramen.

-Yo iré también - dijo Ino ansiosamente. Si parecía que los rubios exasperantes se multiplicaban como plagas.

-Yo... Yo también quiero ir - replicó la pelirroja que no estaba tan lejos.

_Y hablando de plagas..._

-No es mala idea, una comida en grupo. - dijo Suigetsu apareciendo junto a Karin - Por los viejos tiempos.

-Hn.

-Falta Sakura-chan -dijo Naruto con un notable tono de nostalgia, luego pareció ocurrírsele la mejor idea de todos los tiempos. -¿Y si comemos hasta q...

-¡Ni hablar! - le cortó Uchiha aprovechando de paso, como todo buen shinobi ante las oportunidades de oro, el descuido de Yamanaka para permitir que la sangre volviese a circular por su brazo. -Si no, en vez de ramen, estarás a punta de vegetales.

Naruto no puso objeción alguna. Pero la sonrisa seguía presente en su cara al halar a Sai al extraño grupo que se formó.

Bueno, definitivamente no un día tan normal que se dijera.

Kakashi sonrió detrás de su máscara, quizá por algo interesante que leyó en su libro.

El improvisado grupo iba rumbo Ichiraku, el sitio favorito del dobe. Seguro que el negocio prosperaba solamente por darle de comer a Uzumaki y al zorro ese que habita en su interior. Con razón el rubio parecía un pozo sin fondo. Quizá en vez de nueve colas, el Kyūbi realmente tenía 9 estómagos.

A pocos metros del sitio se encontraron con los primos Hyūga. Sí, Hinata estaba detrás de Neji, seguramente esperando a que Tenten termine con sus últimos reportes para la _abusiva_ de Tsunade.

Claro está que Tenten nunca denominaría así a la Godaime, siendo una de sus más fervientes admiradoras. Lo de _abusiva _era el calificativo de Sasuke, aunque la Hokage también tenía unos apelativos _muy cariñosos_ para el Uchiha.

Naruto apenas había vaciado un cuarto del plato de ramen, cuando el ambiente tuvo que volver a su normalidad, esto significando mujeres fastidiosas.

-Sasuk...

-Ne, Sasuke-kun - Ino interrumpió a Karin, intentando pegarse al brazo de Uchiha - ¿Podrías ayudarme con mi entrenamiento?

Para mayor impacto en sus palabras (o al menos así Ino lo creía) la rubia le guiña un ojo y le da la sonrisa que ella denomina _«seducción total.»_

-No - fue la seca respuesta de Uchiha, provocando que cierta pelirroja sonriera ampliamente.

-Ino-chan, podrías pedirle ayuda a Sai - comentó Naruto -Sasuke-teme está bastante ocupado con cumplir sus objetivos.

-Prefiero pedirle ayuda a Neji-kun. - contestó la rubia con desdén. El mencionado arqueó una ceja, preguntándose en silencio si estos ninjas saben que primero deben preguntar si uno quiere ser o no ayudante. Tenten aprisionó los palillos quebrándolos al instante.

-¡Hey, Hinata! Si quieres otro plato, pide con confianza - comentó Naruto, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Uchiha. -Es como si _yo _lo pidiese_, _y hoy_ puedo _permitírmelo_._

-N..no... Gracias - contestó la otra, escondiendo un poco el rostro en los largos mechones oscuros de su cabello. - Así... así está bien.

Neji sacudió con la cabeza, al momento que le entregaba a Tenten otros palillos para que ella siguiese comiendo. Y el primo de Hinata estuvo a punto de decir un par de cosas, pero se vio interrumpido por una pelirroja.

-Para cumplir con sus objetivos, Sasuke me... me parece que sabe que nos tiene - replicó Karin, mordisqueando un lado de sus gafas, intentando sonar _experta _en el tema_._

Naruto se llenó la boca de fideos y tardó menos tiempo en tragársela, seguro sin haberla masticado adecuadamente. El cómo no le hacía competencia a Chōji seguía siendo un verdadero misterio.

-Él tiene la palabra en esto último - dijo el rubio entre risas mientras Sasuke rodaba los ojos. ¿Acaso era normal hablar de él en su presencia, tomándolo como ausente?

Karin frunció el entrecejo, mentalmente repasando todo lo que Sasuke había dicho sobre sus objetivos, lo cual no era mucho trabajo que se pueda decir, solamente había dicho matar a Itachi Uchiha, luego destruir Konoha.

Analizándolo bien, no habían hecho esto último. ¿Estaría Sasuke pensando en dar un golpe secreto? Como sea, para Karin era una buena oportunidad para hablar con Sasuke, puesto que en los últimos meses (y a duras penas lo había visto), con suerte habían cruzado un par de palabras. La pelirroja sospechaba seriamente que la Hokage quería verlo muerto, con tantas misiones altamente secretas que lo enviaba a realizar.

Naruto estaba pidiendo su quinta porción de ramen cuando Sasuke aprovechó para levantarse de su sitio.

-La cuenta la cancela el teme que se larga - dijo el rubio antes de comenzar a devorar el ramen.

-¡¡No te puedes ir!! - soltaron dos féminas al mismo tiempo.

-¡¡Dobe!! ¡¡Voy a matarte!! - soltó Sasuke.

-Yo también me retiro - dijo Neji, aliviándose en el fondo que por decir eso nadie gritaría. Una pequeña sonrisa, apenas perceptible, se formó en el rostro de Hyuga al dirigirse a su prima, intentando sonar lo más normal posible - No te apresures, si gustas, volveré por ti en un par de horas.

-De... demo... Neji-kun...

-Eso si todavía sobrevive - replicó Neji haciendo un gesto hacia el rubio que no se enteraba de nada de lo que decían los Hyuga.

-¡¡Sasuke-kun, espérame un instante!!

-¡Hn!

Neji se volvió hacia Tenten para preguntarle si lo acompañaba, cuando la descubrió observando fijamente a Uchiha siendo acosado por la rubia Yamanaka.

-¡Yo iré con él! - espetó la pelirroja.

-¡¡Yo también!!- refutó la rubia.

-Sasuke-kun... Ahora recuerdo que Kakashi-sensei deseaba hablar contigo respecto a la misión del día 15 - inesperadamente un joven habló, haciendo notoria su presencia. Sasuke volvió sus ojos negros hacia Sai, quien mantenía su sonrisa. -Dijo que ya habían transcurrido dos semanas de soles y lunas, agregándole los 2 puntos de tensión, el resto tú lo sabes.

Sasuke asintió.

-Si gustas, te acompaño - dijo Karin, dándole su porción de comida a Suigetsu quien miró el plato con la sensación de que probablemente la pelirroja le echó cianuro.

-No.

-¿Qué es eso de los soles, las lunas y los puntos de tensión? - Ino le preguntó a Naruto, sabiendo que no tenía que esperar mucho para que el rubio le respondiera.

-Significa que el teme está pasándolo muy mal.

Y curiosamente esto tenía de buen humor a Uzumaki.

**-¡Urusai! -** soltó Uchiha ante la carcajada de Naruto, luego respiró profundamente, recuperando el control en su voz -Tsk... Usuratonkachi.

-Pero uno muy, muy, muy feliz, no lo dudes, teme - replicó el rubio apresurando su plato de ramen -¡¡Otro más, por pavor!!

-Me voy - anunció Tenten levantándose de su sitio. El tono de su voz cambió a uno bastante divertido al continuar hablando - Nos vemos luego, Hinata. Luego me cuentas todo.

La mencionada enrojeció hasta la médula.

-Sasuke_, puedo acompañarte_ - la voz de Karin casi sonaba a súplica, al tiempo en que Suigetsu se levantaba.

-Si ella va, también iré yo.

Sasuke le agradeció en silencio. Era uno de los motivos por los cuales se llevaba bastante bien con Suigetsu, porque él se mostraba razonable en ciertos aspectos, disgustara a quien disgustara.

-No te entrometas - masculló Karin.

-Yo **no** lo hago - replicó el de cabellos blancos con una media sonrisa.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose liberado de la pelirroja, mientras avanzaba.

De pronto todas las miradas se enfocaron en un enano, no, un viejo, no, un viejo enano que se abalanzaba hacia Tenten mientras gritaba pidiendo auxilio.

Automáticamente el puño de Hyuga Neji se estampó contra el rostro de aquel ser quien entre lágrimas y en tono lastimero comenzaba a quejarse de las agresiones a un _indefenso ancianito._

-¡Neji-kun! - exclamó Tenten agachándose hacia el hombrecito - ¡No te creí capaz!

Hyuga atinó a desactivar su Byakugan mientras soltaba un bufido.

-¡No lo hagas! - replicó la voz masculina de un hombre que llevaba por vestuario extrañas ropas, haciendo que Tenten retrocediera bruscamente y que el anciano cayese en el aire.

Ante la invasión de aquellos dos individuos, shinobis y kunoichis se congregaron alrededor de ellos, mirando de cierta manera incrédulos al ver cómo aquel extraño de cabello negro estampaba contra el piso al viejo, y no tenía reparo alguno en aprisionarlo con todas las fuerzas posibles.

-¡Lo va a matar! - soltó alarmada Ino ante tanta muestra de fuerza bruta.

El joven de cabellos negros soltó una maldición por lo bajo al notar que su _víctima_ ya no estaba bajo sus pies.

-No le den oportunidad a ese pervertido - replicó mientras buscaba con la mirada algún escondite para aquel mal-llamado _maestro de las artes marciales._ Bueno, sus méritos los tenía en lo que eran técnicas de defensa y ataque, pero esa horrible manía de manosear los pechos de cada mujer que se le cruzaba por el camino. Al imaginarlo lejos de la zona, al menos por unos instantes, el chico se volvió hacia Tenten. - Es una suerte que tu novio te haya protegido a tiempo de...

-No es mi novio - soltó automáticamente Tenten, con voz bastante tensa.

Los ojos azules del chico se abrieron y cerraron un par de veces, en señal de extrañeza y confusión.

-Pero es que él... bueno... quiero decir... - con un sonrojo en sus mejillas el joven no lograba formar las palabras - Es verdad... no porque te defienda significa que te interesa ni que aceptes casarte. Es sólo por detener al viejo mañoso.

Por su forma de expresarse parecía que a quien daba explicaciones era para sí mismo.

Sasuke aprovechó la confusión para ir en busca de Kakashi-sensei, aunque ya se imaginaba por dónde iba la conversación con su maestro, pero eso era preferible a aguantarse cualquier estupidez más que estuviese por ocurrir. Y considerando que Naruto estaba cerca, era lo más seguro.

-¿Y quien eres? ¿A qué aldea perteneces? - preguntó Neji, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Eh? ¿Aldea? ¿Tan lejos hemos ido? - el otro se rascó la barbilla pensando en el tiempo transcurrido - Actualmente vivo en Nerima...

Uchiha ya estaba a un par de metros cuando se escuchó un alarido, peor que las fangirls de Sasuke, que gritaba a todo pulmón **«¡¡¡No huir de Shampoo!!!»**

-Demonios - masculló el joven, desapareciendo en un dos por tres ante la vista de los ninjas de Konoha.

Sasuke observó la sombra de aquel joven sobre él al momento en que el extraño golpeaba una pequeña bolsa de cuero que aquella escandalosa había lanzado en su contra.

_«Kuso»_

Tosiendo, Sasuke intentó que el oxígeno llegara a sus pulmones, sintiendo que todo su interior ardía, comparando la sensación de unas milésimas de segundos antes de realizar la técnica del ave-fenix. Pero esta sensación duraba, y no era nada agradable, aparte esa horrible sensación de millones de hormigas recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo.

Los ojos comenzaron a picarle, obligando a cerrarlos, al momento que escuchaba un _«Shampoo lo lamenta»_ de parte de la gritona, pero era la gritona extranjera. Porque la gritona pelirroja comenzaba con lo suyo.

**-¿¿¡¡Qué demonios le hiciste!!??**

_-Ranma huir -_ soltó la otra en respuesta.

Sasuke solamente escuchaba voces mezclándose. La más familiar era la de Naruto, quien lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

-¿Dejaste de comer ramen? - ironizó Sasuke, poniendo a prueba su fuerza de voluntad al no restregarse los ojos.

-¡Qué va! ¡Debes seis platos de ramen! ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡No!! _¡¡Espera!!_ Son siete contando con el de Hinata- replicó el rubio en tono burlón apenas conteniendo la risa - Esto se ve bastante grave, pero no lo suficiente para que esperes unas seis horas más. Así te puede ver una _especialista_.

-¡Hn!

-Hechizado... yī jiàn zhōng qíng- Sasuke escuchó la voz de la joven extraña mientras le apuntaba con firmeza en el pecho, provocándole un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la médula. -_ài qíng_.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? - preguntó Naruto extrañado.

Tenten soltó entonces una risita, provocando que todos la miraran.

-Está hablando en chino - explicó ella, aunque esto no aclaró el por qué de su burla. Sasuke sentía que las venas de su cabeza comenzaban a latirle, por lo que inconscientemente se pasó la mano por la sien. - Será mejor que no abras los ojos.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Sasuke?

Se escuchó como si alguien hubiese hecho caer un saco de arena, y el ambiente adquirió un aroma a humo.

-¡Escapó! - volvió a decir Karin, en el mismo tono de reclamo. Sasuke sintió que alguien se le prendía al cuello. Por la cercanía de la voz dedujo que era Karin, y no se equivocó. - Yo te curaré, Sasuke, vamos.

-No sabes lo que tiene ¿Cómo puedes curarle? - preguntó Ino, provocando que a Sasuke el cuello le doliese cuando la rubia haló a la pelirroja- Yo sí soy profesional de la medicina.

-Tengo mis _métodos_.

_-Ajá-_ replicó cínicamente Suigetsu. Karin jamás pensó que una palabra pudiera decir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo.

-Naruto, sácame de aquí - dijo Sasuke, inconscientemente preguntándose si luego de aquel día no iba a quedar sordo.

-¿Dos semanas de ramen?

-...

Y eso que el rubio se jactaba de ser su mejor amigo.

-Y con la libertad de elegir la cantidad de porciones.

-Yo decidiré cómo compensarte - soltó Uchiha, agarrándolo de la camisa, a la altura del cuello -Y lo más probable sea que te deje con vida.

-Uy... Amanecimos _ansiosos_ ¿No? Como falta poco tiempo.

-No vas a ser Rokudaime.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, a pesar de que Sasuke no podía verlo.

-Luego me las cobraré, teme - El rubio hacía todo lo posible por esconder la risa pero era bastante difícil - Veamos si baa-chan te puede ayudar.

-Hn.

Los dos amigos se marcharon, escoltados por Karin e Ino, y no es que las dos se pusieron de acuerdo para ir juntas. Tenten dijo que les acompañaba para darle _cierta información_ a Tsunade-sama, notándosele el entusiasmo por serle de utilidad a la Hokage. Suigetsu también iba rumbo al despacho de la Godaime, más por ayudar a Sasuke por si se presentan problemas con ya-saben-quien.

Efectivamente, otro día _normal_ en _Konohagakure no Sato._

-¿Otra misión? - exclamó Tsunade sin despegar la vista de los documentos que estaba revisando - Uchiha, tendrás que esperar o ir en búsqueda del gato-tigre de Madame Shijimi.

-¿Otra vez? Ese animal sí que es mañoso, dattebayo.

Tsunade dirigió sus ojos castaños al dúo... que venía seguido, aparentemente, por todo Konoha.

-¿Ahora qué? - preguntó la Godaime, arqueando una ceja.

Inevitablemente Naruto comenzó a reírse, mientras Tenten se abría paso entre la multitud para darle su informe a la Hokage, al momento en que Karin comenzaba a reprocharle a Naruto por su burla fastidiosa contra Sasuke, y de paso, casi pidiéndole permiso a Uchiha para darle su merecido a _ese atrevido._

La rubia posó una mano en Tenten, agradeciéndole por la información. Se dirigió entonces a Uchiha y le ordenó que abriese los ojos.

Refunfuñando al hecho de hacerle caso a una mujer, Sasuke intentó abrir sus párpados, pero sentía que su visión estaba bastante fotosensible y no lograba enfocar, además de que volvió la sensación hormigueo por la piel.

Tsunade invocó una cantidad considerable de chakra y la pasó por el rostro de Uchiha, notando entonces la rubia cómo unas partículas parecían reacias a abandonar el cuerpo del joven y se adentraban con mayor velocidad, utilizando incluso las fosas nasales de él, provocándole asfixia.

-Resiste un poco - expresó la rubia, aprisionando los dientes al no poder tomar una muestra de aquel polvo. En el fondo, y no por él, esperaba que aquello no fuese veneno. La Hokage se dirigió entonces hacia la joven de cabellos y ojos castaños -¿Dijiste que hablaba en chino?

-Sí, Tsunade-sama - respondió Tenten.

Una vez que Tsunade terminó de quitar las partículas de los ojos de Uchiha, lo guió hacia el otro cuarto, diciéndole que se enjuagase el rostro. De paso le entregó una toalla. A ciegas, Sasuke tanteó hasta encontrar un recipiente con agua.

-Hay demasiadas personas aquí - replicó la Hokage mirando específicamente a Ino y Karin.

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros mientras Hinata enrojecía nerviosamente. Neji bufó al ver la cadena que se había formado. Sasuke había sido ayudado por Naruto, siendo perseguido entonces por Ino y Karin, Suigetsu perseguía a Karin... ¿O acompañaba a Sasuke? Sai quien sabe por qué demonios estaba ahí, quizá para _animar_ a todos con su sonrisa congelada. Tenten tenía que darle información a Godaime y él... pues él estaba por Hinata, pues ella era su prima. Nada tenía que ver el hecho de que Tenten estuviese entusiasmada con el Uchiha.

Sasuke salía del cuarto secándose el rostro con la toalla. Tsunade fue de inmediato hacia el joven y le mantuvo la toalla en el rostro.

-¿Puedes respirar? - indagó la Hokage.

-Si me deja mover la toalla... sí - respondió Uchiha lo más alto que podía con la tela dificultándole el habla.

Por unos instantes la rubia estuvo a punto de quitarle la toalla para que Uchiha la viese y entonces... él ya se enteraría.

Pero no, ella tuvo que contenerse. Con la toalla en el rostro, llevó a Sasuke hacia un punto apartado de los demás e hizo que él le diese la espalda a todos, con cuidado le quitó la toalla.

-¿Puedes ver?

Sasuke abrió los ojos, formas ligeramente borrosas de una de las paredes de la oficina de la Hokage, torres de documentos, todo cobrando forma nítida.

-Sí - respondió Uchiha - No estoy ciego.

-Yo no diría eso - replicó Tsunade con un toque de ironía, luego adoptó un tono muy típico de Godaime, como si estuviese encomendándole una misión de altísimo riesgo - Por tu propio bienestar, ten cuidado a quien miras.

Sasuke se tensó al instante, y estuvo a punto de volverse, ganándose tremendo golpe en la cabeza por parte de la rubia. Decidido, los de melena dorada no estaban en la lista de preferidos de Uchiha.

**-¡¡¿Estás sordo o qué?!! ¡¡A mí no!! ¡¡Lo que menos necesito es a un crío baboseándome!!**

-No estoy sordo - protestó Uchiha - Aunque con ese grito estoy a punto.

-Sordo y ciego - replicó la otra, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, aunque nadie la pudiese ver _-Sa-su-ke...te-me_

-¡Hn!

-Disculpe... Hokage - replicó Karin, dando unos pasos hacia ella (_Y Sasuke, por supuesto_) deteniéndose al ver la mirada ceñuda de la rubia - ¿Qué es lo que sucede con Sasuke? ¿Por qué no puede ver a nadie?

Tsunade miró a la pelirroja. No era que precisamente le cayera mal, pero tampoco era una persona de su agrado. La rubia no se arriesgaba en apostar en que la chica _no conseguiría_ sus objetivos sólo porque esta vez sí importaban las consecuencias.

-Yo no he dicho que él no puede ver a nadie. - contestó la rubia de ojos castaños, volviendo hacia su escritorio, dando por finalizada su explicación - Ahora, si no les importa, necesito hablar a solas con Uchiha, quien no se va a mover de su posición.

Karin se cruzó de brazos, dando una media sonrisa que a Tsunade no le dio un buen presentimiento.

-¡¡Entonces estás bien!! - la pelirroja se abalanzó hacia Sasuke, deseando envolverlo entre sus brazos - Sasuke-kun... ¡¡Me alegro tanto!!

Tsunade hizo gala de su velocidad como sannin y estampó el rostro de Uchiha contra el suelo, dejando a Karin con los brazos abiertos al aire mientras Ino estaba a escasos pasos de la pelirroja.

Ninjas tenían que ser. Sabían que algo anormal estaba aconteciendo en Uchiha.

_-Kuso -_ soltó Sasuke con fastidio.

-¿Qué pasa con Sasuke-kun? - Sin una pizca de gentileza, Karin exigió saber. -¿Acaso te interesa?

Tsunade fijó su mirada en la melena negra de Uchiha.

-¡Ja! - soltó ella al tiempo que Sasuke murmuraba un claro _«Prefiero la muerte»_ -Te he escuchado, Uchiha. Y estaba dispuesta a ayudarte pero mi paciencia contigo es escasa. Te la apañarás tú mismo.

-Tsunade-sama ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? - preguntó Ino poniéndose al mismo nivel que Karin.

La rubia quitó su mano de Sasuke, por si a éste le daba el arrebato de huir. _Jujuju _eso será bastante divertido.

-Lo que esa extraña chica le lanzó a Uchiha fue un encantamiento. Y no cualquier fue hechizo, sino uno bastante potente.

-¡Hn!

-La próxima mujer que Uchiha Sasuke vea a los ojos, será de quien él se enamore irremediablemente.

Dicho esto, la Godaime se hizo a un lado, mientras las féminas del sitio procesaban la información.

Una mirada, de esos profundos ojos negros.

_..._

Y él estaría a sus pies de por vida.

**-¡¡Sasuke!! ¡¡Mírame!! **

El grito de Karin estuvo por dejar sorda a Ino, quien alcanzó a halarla del pie para hacerla caer.

-Eso ni de chiste, maldita zorra - reclamó la rubia de ojos azules -Él no va a ser tuyo de ninguna manera.

-Hinata-sama, quédate detrás de mí - replicó Neji, colocándose frente a su prima quien buscó protegerse más en él. Los ojos grises del chico se posaron fríos sobre Tenten, quizá retándola a que aprovechase _la oportunidad de oro_ que se le presentaba.

Naruto soltó un suspiro entre aliviado y resignado. Como siempre, el rubio iba a tener que salvarle el pellejo a_ Sasuke-teme_.

Ino y Karin seguían lanzándose palabras impropias de damas, ignorando a Uzumaki Naruto que pasaba entre ambas, Sasuke pensando seriamente en hacer un inmenso hueco en una de las paredes del despacho de la Hokage, aunque quien sabe cómo se desquitaría luego de la susodicha.

-Henge- soltó repentinamente Uzumaki al momento que una inmensa cantidad de humo lo envolvía.

De dorada melena, curvilínea, seductora y completamente desnuda, cubriendo sus partes por aquel humo que se desvanecía lentamente.

Sasuke se topó con la mirada seductora que los ojos azules y brillantes le brindaban, mientras una voz susurrante y ansiosa le hablaba.

_-Sasuke-kun... Mírame._

_Continuará..._


	2. ¿Inmune?

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y cía. pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**, la idea del fict pertenece a mi cabeza. _«S pertenece a S»_ xD

**Sasuke, Mírame**

**Capítulo 002: ¿Inmune?**

**

* * *

  
**

El silencio que se hizo en la oficina de la Hokage era tenso, hasta que alguien se atrevió a interrumpirlo con su _voz sensual_.

_–Sasuke-kun... no me dejes –_ dijo la rubia, colocando las manos enlazadas a la altura de su barbilla al momento que su expresión era angelical y ensoñadora.

El humo iba desvaneciéndose lentamente mientras su cuerpo perfectamente formado, envidia de una kunoichi preocupada por su peso y causa de la caída de algún shinobi con mente calenturienta, lentamente se mostraba totalmente desnudo.

Neji sentía que el párpado izquierdo le temblaba. ¿Con qué pervertido se quería involucrar su prima? Hinata sentía sus mejillas enrojecer por vergüenza ajena, intentando en el proceso entender qué pretendía ahora Naruto.

Suigetsu atinó a reír entre dientes y en voz baja. A concepto de él, los shinobis de Konoha son personas bastantes peculiares y ocurridas. Era una suerte que Naruto se considerara el mejor amigo de Sasuke, Suigetsu no quiso imaginar de lo que sería capaz entonces el rubio si Uchiha fuese su enemigo.

Y la anhelada reacción de parte del joven de cabellos y ojos azabache no se hizo esperar.

Sasuke dio dos pasos hacia su mejor amig...o y, mandando al demonio su sentido de caballerosidad, le dio un certero golpe en el rostro, provocando que Naruto perdiese la transformación y cayese algunos metros más allá.

**_–¡¡¿¿Qué demonios crees que haces, dobe??!!_ _–_** reclamó Uchiha con las venas de los puños brotadas **_–¿Qué te crees que soy? ¡¡Eres un hombre!!_**

_–_Solamente quería ayudarte, _dattebayo_ _– _replicó Naruto colocando la quijada en su lugar, luego movió sus extremidades para asegurarse que nada estuviese fuera de su sitio. Definitivamente cuando Sasuke se enoja hay que correr hacia el lado opuesto _–_Al desaparecer la transformación, no volvías a ver a la chica.

La mayoría en el fondo admitió que la idea de Naruto tenía _algo_ de lógica. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba el detalle que el mismo Sasuke lo había dicho: Por muy buena que sea su transformación, en el fondo seguía siendo hombre.

_–Tsk–_ soltó Sasuke, completamente irritado, colocando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y emanando un chakra azul peligroso. Él no se atrevió a ver a nadie, clavando la mirada en el piso, notando cómo los pies automáticamente se abrían ante él para darle paso.

_«Astuto»_ fue lo que pasó por la mente de la Godaime sin poder contener una sonrisa de satisfacción _«Entiendo el por qué lo quieres»_

No transcurrió ni un minuto cuando Karin corrió detrás de Sasuke, a pesar de los intentos de Ino por detenerla.

La rubia lo lamentaba profundamente, una cosa era coquetearle a Uchiha (sabiendo que él no iba a hacerle caso ni aunque fuese la última mujer en la faz de la tierra) para intentar hacer reaccionar a un idiota, y otra muy distinta era que él se enamorase perdida e irremediablemente de cualquiera en un azar del destino.

_«Sakura... ¿Por qué demonios no estás aquí?» _se dijo a sí misma, proponiéndose de paso evitar que aquella tipa descarada se aprovechara de las circunstancias.

* * *

Karin se esforzó al máximo al visualizar a un joven de melena negra, y se apresuró a tomarlo del hombro, provocando que los ojos azabaches se fijaran en ella.

_–Sasuke-kun..._ _–_ Karin susurró lo más seductora que pudo, haciendo un puchero que ella esperaba fuese encantador para Uchiha _– ¿_Ya estás enamorado de mí?

El joven la miró fijamente por unos instantes, y luego abrió la boca, para expresar en el mismo tono que ella había utilizado.

_–Claro que sí... desde aquella vez que te fui a buscar a la guarida de Orochimaru._

Los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron de emoción.

Ino, a la distancia, no pudo si no lamentarlo por su mejor amiga.

Va a ser un duro golpe para Sakura, irse en una misión a la Aldea de la Arena por un poco más de dos semanas, y volver para encontrarse a Uchiha Sasuke _enamorado_ de aquella malnacida.

_–_¿En serio? ¡Oh! ¡Cariño! ¡He esperado tanto tiempo para escucharlo! _– _las manos de la pelirroja se deslizaron alrededor del cuello del de cabellos azabaches, al momento en que se ponía en puntillas dispuesto a besarlo como siempre había anhelado.

_–_Por supuesto... ¿Quién no se enamoraría de una zorra con cabello de zanahoria?

_–¿Eh?_

Humo envolvió al de cabellos negros, volviéndolos blanco, y con una odiosa sonrisa típica en él, por haberle frustrado por centésima vez el absurdo juego de seducción.

_–_¡¡Eres un maldito!! _– _bufó Karin intentando soltarse de Suigetsu.

_–_Y tú una voluble... ¿Ya nada de _cariño_? ¿Se acabó el amor?

Ino suspiró tranquila al escuchar la carcajada del de cabellos blancos, dejándolos a solas al momento en que buscaba a Uchiha. Quizá proponiéndole una tregua en la cual ella le ayudaría a espantar a la pelirroja (_Claro está, hasta que llegue la frentona)_

_

* * *

  
_

_«Vieja, aprovechada, borracha»_ Sasuke colocó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y visualizó el despejado cielo azul de Konoha. Curiosamente hasta unos meses atrás jamás hubiese imaginado que volvería a estar así en su aldea natal, aún así esta vez no tenía la serenidad suficiente para admirar este detalle de su vida, sino que seguía refunfuñando contra la Hokage _«Y lo hizo con todas las ganas del mundo... Arpía»_

Muy en el fondo, Uchiha admitía que algo de responsabilidad él _tal vez_ pudo haber tenido. La Godaime no le tiene mucha paciencia y por todos los kages del mundo que era mutuo, sino fuese por Sakura, quien intercedió por él, y claro está, por el dobe Uzumaki que aseguró que cuando él sea Hokage va a superar a los _blah, blah, blah..._ y que entonces Sasuke no tendría problema alguno con el Hokage de la Aldea Oculta de Konoha.

_Tsk._

Claro, jamás tendrían problemas. ¡Cómo no! Y lo de hace unos instantes fue una clara y sana manera de cultivar la amistad.

_«¿Por qué demonios tuviste que irte? Sakura»_ Sasuke soltó el aire entre los dientes, sintiendo el acelerado latir en su pecho. Inconscientemente él le atribuyó esto al hecho de que apenas salió del despacho de la Hokage, corrió como pocas veces lo ha hecho en su existencia. _«Calculo que volverá en unas tres a cinco horas»_

¿Y entonces qué?

Bueno, que Haruno Sakura haga gala de sus conocimientos médicos y le encuentre la cura a lo que demonios sea le esté ocurriendo. Sasuke sabía que Sakura es la única persona en todo el mundo en quien podía confiar y jamás se aprovecharía de las circunstancias.

* * *

Encontrar a Uchiha fue un tanto complicado, en especial con lo experto que es Sasuke en escabullirse. No obstante, luego de algunas horas (en las que se encontraba con Karin) Ino finalmente logró dar con él, hallándolo en lo más alto de la rama de un árbol, mirando hacia el cielo.

La rubia calculó si la rama sostendría el peso de ambos, y en un ágil movimiento trepó.

–Espera, Sasuke – se apresuró a hablar Ino al ver que Sasuke estaba listo para desaparecer al notarse descubierto –Vengo a ayudarte.

_–_Hn.

La rubia frunció el entrecejo, deseando saber qué demonios significaba esa palabra (si acaso podría llamársele siquiera sílaba)

Como sea, primero es lo primero.

_–_Siento mucho haberte usado como pretexto para intentar tener alguna reacción del idiota de Sai _–_ dijo Ino antes que nada e inflando de manera automática sus mejillas al recordar al shinobi impasible _–_Ese imbécil no se inmuta por nada del mundo.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, aunque por obvias razones se negaba a mirarla.

_–_¿Y eso a mí qué me importa?

El desdén engancha a las chicas por una temporada pero, si siempre es así, a cualquiera le mata el gusto. O al menos a cualquiera con una pizca de cerebro, cosa que Sakura Haruno pareció perder en alguna parte de su travesía con este muchacho.

Ino suspiró cansinamente. En el fondo deseando que su amiga llegase pronto. Sería todo un suceso ver a Uchiha suplicando una mirada de la de ojos esmeraldas hacia su persona, e Ino quería estar en primera fila, disfrutando de ello.

Desde que se enteró de lo que le ocurría a Uchiha, la mente maquiavélica de Ino deseó profundamente que la mujer que Sasuke viera fuera Sakura: No existía venganza más perfecta. La frentona debía ser quien se desquitara del desdén que Uchiha había hecho saborear a todas las ninjas de la Aldea de Konoha (que ingenuamente creyeron poder conquistarlo) y hasta la de las de las aldeas de más allá.

La rubia intentó nuevamente ganarse la confianza del shinobi, exponiendo aún sus disculpas.

_–_Sé que no debí actuar así... al menos sin preguntarte _–_ continuó hablando Ino, deslizando los dedos por su rubia melena _–_Aunque igual te hubieses negado.

Sasuke no respondió, e Ino tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, por lo que ella atinó a abrazar sus propias piernas recogidas.

–Demo… no quieres enamorarte de tu amiga._ –_ ella observó, fijando la mirada en los nudillos de sus manos féminas entrelazadas alrededor de sus piernas.

_–_¿Y para qué demonios quiero enamorarme de ella o de nadie? ¿Para qué dañar una amistad de años por una emoción meramente pasional? Con lo que me costó soportar sus impertinencias y con lo que le costó a ella darse cuenta que pegada a mí no iba a conseguir nada.

Ino abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no solamente por el hecho de haber escuchado más de cinco palabras de corrido a Sasuke, sino ante el obvio hecho de que él no estaba hablando de la pelirroja que lo acosaba.

Sasuke estaba pensando en...

_–_¡¡¿Y me acusabas a mí de zorra?!! _–_ bufó Karin irritada a lo lejos **–¡¡¡Sasuke!!! ¡¡¡No la mires!!!.**

_–Tsk._

_–_No puedes ocultar tu naturaleza _–_ replicó Suigetsu siguiéndola de cerca.

Sasuke dio dos ágiles saltos para irse rumbo a donde-sea, cuando repentinamente sintió un hilo envolverle los pies.

Maldijo mentalmente por quinceava vez.

_–_A esta infeliz no hay que darle oportunidad _–_ observó Ino saltando del árbol, para empujar a Suigetsu al pasar junto a él, y tratar de que la pelirroja que se hace llamar Karin no alcance su objetivo.

En esta ocasión Karin incluso se las arregló para no ser aprisionada a la distancia por Suigetsu (quien perdió el equilibrio a causa de cierta rubia) y se movió con agilidad, cayendo sobre Sasuke, para voltearlo con cierta brusquedad.

_–_¡Mírame!

Y él la miró.

_–Kuso_._ –_ soltó el de cabellos blancos.

Los mismos pensamientos de Ino.

Karin no pudo evitar sonrojarse como una adolescente al sentir los orbes negros clavados en ella, y se mordisqueó el dedo índice.

Ino volvió sus ojos azules hacia una distancia de un metro más allá de la pareja, lamentando profundamente el ver a su mejor amiga haciendo su aparición. Si tan sólo Sakura hubiese llegado diez segundos antes, o cinco al menos.

–Hn – soltó Sasuke, aún con la mirada arisca. Al ver que Karin no le entendió, Uchiha decidió ser _benevolente_ y explicarle palabra por palabra lo que había querido decirle _–_ ¿Te me quitas de encima?

Karin le hizo caso, de manera lenta, mientras no comprendía la situación. Se supone que él debería estar ya pidiéndole matrimonio.

Uchiha se levantó, y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa, mirando siempre al piso y bendiciendo su suerte, pero la sensación de triunfo no le duró porque aceleró el paso al escuchar que Karin gritaba _«Los lentes»_ (y de paso seguro que ella se los quitaba) al momento en que Ino soltaba _«¡¡Ten cuidado!!»_

Sasuke creyó que la advertencia era para él. Y en definitiva, si Karin lo miraba sin los lentes, entonces él estaba en aprietos. Uchiha sintió un malestar desagradable en la boca del estómago de solamente pensar en estar yendo detrás de la pelirroja.

Por inercia Sakura cerró los ojos, como si con esto el golpe hubiese sido menos doloroso. Sasuke maldijo entre dientes al caer de una forma absurda que ni cuando comenzó su vida como shinobi le ocurrió. ¡Demonios! ¡Seguro que ni cuando dio sus primeros pasos cayó de esta manera tan ridícula!

_–Sasuke-kun–_ el mencionado escuchó en un murmullo, al momento en que él abría de manera automática los ojos, notándose entonces reflejado en el verde claro de los orbes de la kunoichi. _–¿Daijoubu ka?_

Uchiha apretó los dientes. Ella le preguntaba si él estaba bien, cuando era ella quien había aguantado el peso de ambos.

_–Hn._

Sakura sonrió.

_–_¡_Qué bie_n!_ –_ dijo ella casi imperceptible. – Pero deja de estarme diciendo _«idiota»_ que si vamos con esas, no fui yo quien cayó encima de alguien por no estar viendo por donde caminar.

Sasuke curvó un lado de su boca. Sakura se sintió más relajada sabiendo que con aquel gesto Uchiha le estaba dando la razón.

_–_¿Cuándo llegaste? _–_ preguntó Sasuke, moviéndose un poco para darle espacio a la fémina para que se reincorporara.

_–_Tendré como unos cinco minutos, estaba buscando a Sai para entregarle un libro _–_ Sakura buscó al mencionado con la mirada, reflejando bastante extrañeza en su voz _–_ Naruto me dijo que estaría por aquí.

Sasuke siguió sentado en el piso, observando cómo Sakura esbozaba una sonrisa que se convirtió en una carcajada. Entonces él sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco.

–Seguro que él estaba pensando en el siguiente platillo de ramen. –Sakura siguió diciendo, luego pareció reparar en las demás personas –¡¡Hey!! ¡¡Ino-cerda!!

–Ya era hora que llegaras, Sakura – replicó la otra a la distancia, con una sonrisa de bienvenida y con un claro tono de voz aliviado – Pero conociéndote primero llegó tu frente.

Sakura estuvo por contestarle, pero notó a alguien a espaldas de la rubia y le saludó con ganas agitando la mano. La pelirroja aprisionó los dientes, sabiendo a la perfección que el imbécil de Suigetsu le contestaría, solamente para sacarla de casillas.

–¡¡Bienvenida, Sakura-san!! – expresó el de cabellos blanco, haciendo gala de su velocidad como shinobi y colocándose frente a ella en menos de diez segundos, para entonces proceder a darle un fuerte abrazo – Te hemos echado tanto de menos. ¿Verdad, _S...?_

Los ojos del joven se quedaron en un espacio vacío en donde antes había estado Uchiha Sasuke.

–¿Eh? ¿Dónde se fue? – preguntó Sakura completamente extrañada. No tuvo más tiempo de indagar en ello puesto que Ino corrió hacia ella y la sacudió con ansiedad.

–¡Dime que te vio! ¡Dime que te vio!

Suigetsu sonreía amigablemente mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Definitivamente Uchiha Sasuke la vio.

–¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién me vio?

Ino suspiró, aparentemente resignada por la lentitud de su amiga para procesar las cosas y en un dos por tres le comentó todo lo que había ocurrido previo a su llegada.

Sakura por su lado atinó a reírse a carcajadas. Suigetsu buscó con la mirada a cierta pelirroja, notándola a poca distancia y con una mirada que él notaba que ella anhelada que fuese mortal, seguro que sus víctimas hubiesen sido dos kunoichis y un shinobi.

–No puedo creer que creas en esos absurdos – replicó Sakura apenas pudo detener sus risas.

Ino arqueó una ceja en clara señal de incredulidad.

–Demo – comenzó a contradecir la rubia –Tsunade-sama fue quien dijo que eso pasaba con Sasuke.

Estas palabras fueron suficientes para que Sakura reconsiderara sus opiniones.

–Es que... – Sakura pensaba bien sus palabras, ella no se atrevía a contradecir una teoría de la rubia Hokage, mentalmente anotó ir a platicar con ella sobre aquellos polvos – En el dado caso de que Sasuke-kun esté bajo algún encantamiento, y si estos fueron polvos... Podríamos quitárselos de su organismo como si de veneno se tratase.

–¿Estás pensando en una cura? – preguntó la rubia mirándola como si Sakura le hubiese dicho que Shino era el hombre más excitante y divertido en todo el mundo.

–Claro que sí – respondió Sakura con naturalidad – ¿Eso no es lo que se supone que debemos hacer?

Ino volvió a suspirar cansinamente.

–Es la oportunidad de oro: ¡¡Enamorar a Sasuke Uchiha!! S. a. s. u. k. e. – deletreó al final su nombre por si Sakura no le había comprendido – ¿Y tú piensas en curarlo?

Las mejillas de Sakura se entibiaron.

–Si Sasuke se enamora de esa manera... No sería real.

Punto para Haruno.

–Y yo que tenía puesta mi fe ciega en ti – dijo Ino, entonces recordó un detalle que ella consideró importante. Sakura puede estar en total desacuerdo de aprovecharse de Sasuke de esta manera pero esto no significa que él no haya caído en el encantamiento – Demo... Sasuke te vio ¿verdad?

– Pues... – Sakura analizó la situación, recordando verse a sí misma por medio de los ojos de Sasuke –Sí, él me vio a los ojos.

Ino estuvo a punto de danzar de felicidad. Sakura se percató de ello, por eso se apresuró en agregar un _«Sin embargo...»_

–¿Sin embargo qué?

–Él no mostró reacción diferente a la de siempre – dijo Sakura, intentando sonar lo más calmada posible – Así que no funcionó.

Ino se cruzó de brazos pensando en algunas opciones.

–¡Demonios! Tanto ajetreo en vano. – se lamentó la rubia.

Suigetsu ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, pensando en algunas cosas pero no atreviéndose a decirlo en voz alta hasta que estuviese completamente seguro.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha tenía una arrogante sonrisa en su rostro. Observó por igual a kunoichis y amas de casa, y ninguna le provocó emoción alguna.

¡Hn! ¡Y él preocupándose por estupideces como el amor. Rotundamente demostrado, él es inmune a ese mal. Aunque claro está, primero iba a ver a la Hokage, en parte para echarle en cara un error inmenso, por otro para reclamarle el hecho de que le tire a esas locas kunoichis.

Luego de ello iría por Sakura, para que lo revisara y averiguara qué mismo es lo que tiene, porque ese palpitar en su pecho, el fuego dentro de sí no eran signos normales que mal podrían afectar en su desempeño como shinobi.

El joven Uchiha estuvo a punto de ingresar al despacho de la Hokage cuando la risa de una fémina lo detuvo. A Sasuke le costó identificar quién reía con tantas ganas, pero sea quien sea, esto aparentemente tenía enfadada a la vieja.

Sasuke sonrió por ello.

–Cuando permití que Sakura fuese a su aldea, no fue con esas intenciones. – Temari no dejó de reír – ¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?

–Es que pareces una madre preocupada. – Tsunade soltó un resoplido. – Pero así son las cosas, Hokage. Gaara y Sakura están enamorados.

_Enamorados._

–Aún tengo que esperar el informe de Sakura sobre el entrenamiento de las kunoichis médico en su aldea, y entonces sacaré a relucir el tema.

–Me parece que eso corresponde a la vida íntima de Sakura.

_Y de Gaara._

_Sakura y Gaara._

_No. Eso **no** es posible._

–Y me parece que estás especulando sobre ella.

_Así es. Ellos no pueden estar enamorados. Ella **no** puede estar enamorada del pelirrojo de pacotilla._

–Con todo respeto, Hokage, yo misma los escuché hablar del amor, matrimonio e incluso hijos.

_¿Hijos? ¡¡Sakura es muy joven para ser madre!! Claro está, a menos que ella quisiera..._

–¿Hablaron de eso en tu presencia? – el tono de la Hokage demostraba total incredulidad.

–Eto... La verdad es que me enteré de todo esto sin querer. – Temari intentó excusarse.

–Es muy horrible escuchar a escondidas.

_¡Y qué mierda con eso! Sakura NO puede irse a la Aldea de la Arena._

–¿Entonces Sakura no fue a la Aldea de la Arena a dar indicaciones relacionadas con la medicina sino para que fuese galanteada por el Kazekage? – refutó la Godaime.

_¡Eso es! ¡Reclama! ¡Ese es un maldito tramposo! ¡Declaremos la guerra a los de la Arena!_

–No fue así – protestó de inmediato Temari en defensa de su hermano – Las cosas simplemente se dieron, más en la noche, a la hora de merendar. _Querían comer a solas._ E incluso escuché cuando Gaara le proponía matrimonio a Sakura.

Un golpe se escuchó a la par que la oficina de la Hokage temblaba. Pocos segundos después una enorme grieta se visualizaba y la rubia de ojos castaños casi podía jurar haber visto a cierto shinobi malgeniado desaparecer a la velocidad de la luz.

Para sus males, Tsunade por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con el pensar de Uchiha (o al menos es lo que denotaba el nada agradable y estético hueco a la casi entrada a su despacho).

* * *

Lo que siempre había caracterizado a Uchiha Sasuke como uno de los shinobis más peligrosos de la generación actual era su mente despiadada y ansias de sangre. Y lo que siempre había caracterizado a Uzumaki Naruto como uno de los shinobis más arriesgados de la generación actual era su despreocupación al encarar a la muerte aunque ésta le mordiese la nariz, aún así nadie se atrevía a afirmar si era neta valentía o simplemente falta de la cantidad suficiente de neuronas para sentir miedo.

–¡Hey! ¡Teme! ¿Viste ya a Sakura-chan? – indagó el shinobi más escandaloso de todos los tiempos mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su melena dorada. También había que recalcar que dentro de él no cabían los rencores por lo que simplemente ya se había olvidado del golpe en la oficina de la Hokage... o más bien, lo recordaría a la hora de su siguiente platillo de ramen.

El recuerdo de Haruno provocó un torbellino de sentimiento en Uchiha, la mayor parte de ellos relacionándolos con _alta traición, decepción _y_ resentimiento. _¿Cómo era capaz de dejarse galantear por el psicópata ese que una vez trató de matarla? Y eso de manera literal, aprisionándola en su arena, asfixiándola, amenazando con destrozarla célula por célula.

Y en honor a la verdad, Uchiha Sasuke se habrá comportado como un maldito bastardo, en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero lo máximo que le ha hecho a Sakura es dejarla inconsciente para que no le hiciera dudar más en su objetivo.

Sí, vacío, absurdo e incoherente objetivo.

Pero cuando uno es un crío, hace estupideces cada dos por tres, esto agregándole la maldición de un shinobi demente obsesionado con la inmortalidad.

Pero jamás de los jamases Sasuke intentó matar a Sakura.

No, ni siquiera esa vez que se reencontraron luego de tres años. Ella lo sabía, por eso fue bien confiada a darle su merecido, rebosando en seguridad al saber que él no la lastimaría.

Si no fuese por el maldito bastardo que no le llega ni a los tobillos a Kakashi-sensei, esa vez al menos hubiese podido tocarla sin que nadie malinterpretase sus acciones. Claro está, Sakura sí pudo hacerlo en el Bosque de la Muerte... pero Sasuke trata de hacerlo y se meten todos en su paso.

_¡Maldición! ¿Por qué demonios lo recordaba? ¿Y qué mierda tiene que ver eso ahora?_

_–Hn._

–¿Eh? ¿Eso fue un sí? – indagó Naruto extrañado cruzándose de brazos, con muchos signos de interrogación inundando su cabeza.

_–Tsk._

¡Vaya respuesta!

Naruto se rascó la barbilla en un claro gesto de meditación. Un monosílabo y Sasuke desapareciendo luego de expresar el mismo, significa que... ¿Está irritado? ¿Cansado? ¿Fastidiado? De seguro que _«Te invito a comer ramen porque eres mi mejor amigo»_ no significa.

–No sé cómo Sakura-chan entiende esos monosílabos,_ 'ttebayo._ – de momento el rubio dejó a un lado el tema Uchiha al ver a los primos Hyūga caminando por la acera del frente. –¡¡Hey!! ¡¡Hinata!! ¡¡Neji!!

Uzumaki iba a medio camino de encontrarse con los primos Hyūga cuando se percató que Neji estaba con un genio de los mil demonios.

–Naruto-kun – expresó Hinata a manera de saludo mientras una automática sonrisa asomaba a sus labios – ¿Lograste encontrar a Sasuke?

Naruto ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, observando la expresión ceñuda en Neji.

–Hai, Hai – y disimuladamente el rubio se acerca más a Hinata, provocando que las mejillas de ella se entibiasen, mientras en murmullos preguntaba _«¿Qué le pasa a Neji?»_

_–Eto... Neji-kun..._ – habló Hinata en el mismo tono que Naruto _– Parece que tiene un pequeño inconveniente con Tenten-chan._

_–Otro teme más a la lista._ –observó Naruto atinando a reír entre dientes.

_Continuará...

* * *

  
_

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? Me entero cuando presionas el botón de abajo.


End file.
